And Then Were There None?
by The Authist That Never Was
Summary: Ever read And then there were none? Like Kingdom Hearts? Well, wether you read the book or not, this is going to be an good one. Hope you like it.
1. The Wedding

And then were there none? Chapter 1

February 16, 2006

Disclaimer: I give all credit to Agatha Christie for the publishing of her book "And then there were none" and to Square-Enix and Disney for making Kingdom Hearts.

Note: This take place after Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, it's like in the future.

All across the island you could here the bells ringing. It was a joyous event. In the church near the south area of Destiny Islands were wedding bells. Sora was getting prepared. "How do I look?" he said to Riku. "You look fine." Sora walked down to the end of the aisle. Kairi was in an alternate room. "I can't believe this is happening sis!" Kairi said. Yuna replied "Okay, that's it, you're ready to walk down the…"Then the music started. Down came by many known friends. Riku and Naminé. Yuna and Tidus. Rikku and Auron. Wakka and Lulu. Then, Kairi came, walking with her father. The priest began his speech. Afterwards: "You may kiss the bride."

It was in the party, that he had come. "I had always hope this would come, when my niece would marry, and I know we had some dark pasts, but now that's all behind me. Honestly, I'd like to congratulate you, and hope to see your marriage prosper.",Ansem said.

It was 5 years later they had gotten the letter.

_To Sora and Kairi:_

_Hello! I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing? I would like to thank you for the new staff! Hey, I would like to invite you to this one party me and some friends of mine are having. Nothing too big. I expect Riku, Naminé, Rikku, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, and of course Tidus is coming. I invited Ansem, but he said he wouldn't be able to make it. It's next Tuesday, so please reply soon. We'll be at Private Oasis, so we'll come back Wednesday. Please RSVP! Talk to you later._

_Sincerely,_

Yuna

"Honey! Yuna sent me this letter inviting us to a party! Our best friends are coming, and it's next Tuesday, when we'll be off all week. Can we please go?" Sora comes downstairs. "Yuna sent this? Well, it must be fine. Next Tuesday… Sure! We can go. Want to find a nice dress for the party?" And out they went.

Next Tuesday came around, and they went. "Hi everybody!" Kairi said. They all went inside. Music was playing, and the whole setting was nice. After 7 hours, they went upstairs to bed. "That was a really fun party. Thanks for the invite!" Kairi said to Yuna. They went to into their room. Yuna was thinking to herself "The invite? But Auron sent me the invite, and I didn't even tell them about because Auron said they were already invited. Hmm…" Then a figure appeared at her door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Discovery

Chapter **2**

Sora and Kairi run out. Tidus runs out too. The others are down the hallway, they didn't hear the scream. Tidus starts screaming "Yuna's missing!", and runs down the hallway telling everybody. Everybody goes into the kitchen. Tidus starts talking. But first.

"Where is Yuna? Is she alright? I heard a scream. She's the one who invited us!" Among other comments they heard. Tidus starts talking "Look, there's blood on the floor! I… don't know how this could happen! Auron! Who else was here besides us?" Auron looks at him. "Me? Why would I know?" "Well, figuring it's your party…" "My party? It's not my party, It's Naminé's party." Naminé look's at him. "What are you talking about? Rikku invited me." Rikku says, "No, I was out of town. I got my letter on Sunday, from Sora." Kairi looks at all of them. "But Yuna sent us our invite…" Kairi looks at them. "That means this was all a setup! Oh god…" Sora says "It's got to be Ansem!" Lulu says "Are you sure? Think about, the person would need a base of operations. This is Private Oasis. We could walk the entire island in 2 minutes. No way there's somebody else on this island." Kairi looks at them, "Unless it's one of us…" Tidus looks around. "Where's Riku?" Naminé says, "Oh, he took a nap. He actually should be awake." They all run into his room.

"OH GOD!" Naminé says, as she walks in. They all come in to see a pale blue body. "Drugs, it must've been.", said Auron. Wakka looks around. "We must be careful, though I doubt it's one of us. We were all here, right?" Yet, they all looked at each other suspiciously. All, except for one, the murderer


	3. Hidden

Chapter **3**

"Who would do such a thing!" Naminé says. Lulu says "We know it wasn't one of us, right? We were all here…" Sora says "I still think it's Ansem, he's the only one. I don't know how, but I know it's him." Auron says, "Then let's find out. I installed a GPS tracker to track his specific DNA. We should be able to find him right away." Inside his room, they look at the tracker. Lulu says "See, he's still at Traverse Town." Sora asks, "What, why's he there?" Rikku says, "He's there because they're setting up a new Gummi ship business. He's nowhere near here; Traverse Town and Private Oasis are on opposite ends of this universe." Kairi says, "So… it is one of us?" And they all look around. Tidus says, "Wait, we're not all in here… Were are Tidus and Riku?" They begin searching the house.

"Nowhere. This is just a small house with a large media center. There is nowhere to hide." Rikku says. They rush outside, and see Wakka floating on the ocean. They see knives driven into his back. Lulu starts screaming. "TIDUS! It must be him. Where is he!" They run inside to Tidus' room to see if he's there, but he's still missing. Lulu says, "When I see him, I think he'll be the next to go." Kairi shudders at the idea of another one dying. They all retreat into there rooms, as one is planning the next death.


	4. Reason

Chapter **4**

Note: Spoiler-less, but it helps if you know the basic storyline to FFX and KH

Kairi sit down in the chair in their room. She's nervous, thinking about who it is. She thinks although it's obviously Tidus, it just couldn't be. "I don't know how anybody could do this." Sora leaves the room without saying anything. Kairi looks up. "Where's he going?" She goes out into the hall way to follow him, but he's already gone. She goes to talk to Lulu.

"Do you really think it's Tidus?" Kairi asks her. Lulu says, "Admittedly, no. We all spent so much time against Sin. How did he act when he used to live on Destiny Islands?" Kairi says, "Oh, he was always one to pick a fight. But, he was a good kid. He would never hurt a person. Without reason…" Lulu and Kairi just stand for a couple awkward seconds. Lulu says, "Maybe… maybe they were all guilty of something. Except Yuna. She never did anything. Why would Tidus kill Yuna? He always loved her." Kairi says, "Well, she was expected to die, when she would defeat Sin. Could Tidus use that as a reason? Yuna was the first to go…" Lulu asks, "Where's Sora?" Kairi says, "I really don't know. He just left, kind of in a hurry." Lulu says, "Well, then he's just out there? With the killer!" They run outside, only to see Sora lying dead in the hallway.


	5. Trickery

Chapter **5**

"H…How! Shouldn't he have been careful! He shouldn't have gone out. No… My Sora!" Kairi runs up to the lifeless body. "What did he do to deserve this! What reason could Tidus have! Sora saved us!" Lulu says, "I… I really don't know why. Who… could it be?" Kairi turns around, "What do you mean? Haven't we already established this?" Lulu says, "Well… this couldn't be Tidus. Tidus would not do this. But somebody else must have. Ansem is out of the picture, because Auron showed us… Auron!" Kairi looks at Lulu, "But that still doesn't explain why Tidus is missing. But Auron must have him!" She begins to go to Auron's room, but Lulu gets in her way. "Wait, we can't just barge in there, and let him know we're on to him. We need to go into his room when he's not there… Later, maybe in the morning. But not now."

The next morning, they all gather for breakfast. Kairi and Lulu give Auron mysterious glances, trying to see if he's phased by any of what was going on. Lulu says, "May you excuse me, I need to verify my boat ticket. Kairi, can I use your phone?" Kairi says, "S… Sure. It's, uh, just in my room." They begin to go upstairs. They walk into Auron's room, going through his belongings. "Kairi, somebody's coming up!" They run outside, and run into Rikku. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just needed to get… my… uh, goggles?" She runs into her room. Lulu says, "Well that was weird." They try to walk in again, but they realized they accidentally locked the door on there way out. "Oh no! Now he'll know we were in here!" Kairi says. They run into the kitchen to look for some thing to help lock pick. Kairi steps back, and out falls Tidus' body from the closet. Kairi holds in a scream, while she gets Lulu. "Put him back in! We don't want Auron to know we know where Tidus is at!" They pick him up and put him up into the closet. "Oh God, that's one less person we have…"


	6. Deception

Chapter **6 **_(I hope this new format helps you follow better)_

"So… so now what do we do?" Kairi says.

"I… I think we need to go back to Auron's room" Lulu says.

She takes the bobby-pin and they go back upstairs. Rikku passes by. She walks by with her hands behind her back.

"Oh… uh… hey, guys. I'm running late, for that thing… I've got to go…"

She walks by, saying. "E lyh'd mad res kad yfyo fedr drec..."

She goes downstairs.

Lulu asks Kairi if she knows Al Bhed

"Sorry, I never learned how to speak it. Sora started to… but Tidus learned right?"

Lulu says, "Yes, he learned. Yuna knows it to. And I think Riku knew it too. Wakka started, after Chappu's death."

Kairi takes the pin and begins picking into the lock.

Auron and Rikku begin talking.

Rikku starts asking Auron, "I've heard suspicions. There are only four of us. Wait, 5. Where is Naminé?"

Auron says, "E druikrd cra fyc fedr Gyene yht Mimi… oh sorry. I meant to say that she was with Kairi and Lulu."

Rikku says, "Auron, I know Al Bhed."

Auron says, "Oh… sorry."

Rikku says, "Oh well, anyway, I want to go find her. I want to make sure she's okay."

Kairi and Lulu are still trying to get into Auron's room.

Rikku comes up…

"Hey, have you seen… Hey wait, why are you trying to get into Auron's room!"

Kairi and Lulu explain to her their suspicions.

Rikku says, "Well, okay. Hurry up though. He's still downstairs. He came up when you two were in the kitchen. So, you might find something. But he's downstairs now."

Kairi says, "I got it!"

She opens the door, only to see Auron's dead body on the bed.

"What! But… How is this possible!"


	7. Revealed

Chapter **7**

(Sorry I haven't been on in a while!)

Note, some KH2, FFX and X-2 spoilers

"Wha… How!" Kairi says. Rikku runs downstairs to see if Auron's still there.

"Auron! Auron!" Auron turns around. "What? What's wrong!" Rikku looks at him. "Oh… nothing. I think I should go now." She runs back upstairs, but Kairi and Lulu aren't there. She starts panicking and runs around upstairs. "Kairi! Lulu! Where are you guys! Fro tet drao ryja du ku!" She runs into the room where Auron's dead body is, when Auron (the downstairs one, not the dead one) walks in. He looks at the body. "What! That doesn't make any sense!" Rikku looks at him. "Wait, how are you alive in the first place! I know, Tidus, because of the fayth and all, but you… how are you still alive?" Auron looks. "Well… there was this guy. Hades. He controlled the underworld, kinda like the opposite of the Farplane." Rikku looks at the body.

"Wait, what's this?" She picks up a cicular object beneath dead Auron. "Properties of Shinra Co." Rikku looks at Auron. "What? Shinra is involved?" Auron looks, "No, Shinra was overthrown. They don't have any power. Somebody from Shinra is doing this…wait!" They both look out the window. "Sephiroth!"

* * *

(This chapter brought to you by Jessi the Fangirl.) 


	8. JCD

Chapter **8**

Note: Spoilers from KH, KH2, FFVII, FFVIII, FFX, and FFX-2

"Sephiroth!" Auron and Rikku scream. "Yes, I'm still alive. In case you haven't noticed, the area around this Island is borderline to the lifestream, where I was unfortunately banished." Sephiroth comes through the window. "And I'm looking for Cloud. Have you seen him?" Auron and Rikku start talking, "Cloud, who's that?" "I think he was one of Sora's friends" "Where is he?" "He's probably at his old world… what was it called?" "Umm… Midgar I think it was called." They look at Sephiroth. "Why did you kill all those people!" "Well… that's just my style. When I sent out invitations, I was hoping to get Cloud to come. But it didn't seem to work… But that's too bad… I guess I'll just have to kill you too." Then a voice comes from nowhere. "Not if we help!"

Auron and Rikku turn around, and Aerith (Aeris, but Aerith is the correct name) comes with her staff and knocks Sephiroth back. "The lifestream is here, so I was able to awaken some of your friends too." Wakka, Tidus, Sora, and Riku appear. "Wait, where's Yuna, Naminé, Kairi, and Lulu?" Aerith says, "They never died." They look at Sephiroth. "Where are they!" Sephiroth wields his sword. "Yuna I wasn't able to get to, she ran away. As for the others, I don't know. But you won't be joining them!" Sephiroth attacks, and Auron runs out. "Sorry I have to leave, but I need to find the others!"

He runs outside, hearing the clanging of metal coming from indoors. He runs to the edge of the island, and runs around, but still can't find them. "Where are they!" He begins to run back, but doesn't get there in time. Then he falls underground.

* * *

(This chapter brought to you by Jessi the Fangirl.)


	9. Finale

Auron fell down, and fell on top of Yuna. "WTF!" he IMed. (you know he would!). "What's going on!" he asked Yuna. She starting telling her story. "On my way into my room, I saw Sephiroth, and screamed. LOULDLY. He heard me, so we went underground to battle. I lost, but I casted my Life spell before he got his last hit, and pretended to be dead." Auron was surprised, but realized something. "You can cast Life on the dead ones, and bring them back! Hey wait, how come you never did that instead of sending spirits to the Farplane? Anyway, it's time to wage war!"

---Yes, I know it was, "short as heck" (as Jessi would put it), but just wait for the finale!


	10. Ending Right?

Sephiroth was trying to slash away the spirits, but they were dead already. "Oh well, but I still need to find Cloud." Cloud walked in. "Uhh, am I in the right story?" Sephiroth stabbed at him, but missed. "Oh, wait, Sephiroth is here, I'm in the right story."

Boom Boom, Clash, Clash, They fight.

-(Observer's note: What?...)

That was from Jessi. Anyway:

Sephiroth couldn't die, he was already dead, and because of his, Sephiroth couldn't inflict any damage. Yuna came in, and casted Life on everybody. "No!" screamed Cloud. See, because of the spell, Sephiroth was alive. "It's been a while, Cloud."

Boom Boom, Clash Clash, more fighting, yay!

Sephiroth and Cloud had each other pinned (The handle on Sephiroth's sword came off, so it stabbed both of them.) Sephiroth said, "So, it seems we're at a stalemate. Well bye, Cloud. I will see you later. HAHAHAHHAHAHAhAHAHAHAhahAHahHAHAhhahAHaHaahAHA cough cough." He flew out, and has never been seen again. But we all fear he's up to something. Just what, we don't know…

Read the Epilogue, coming soon to an internet near you!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue. You have to figure out how to translate. You probably know how though.

"Rao, ed'c sa Neggi. Ev oui pudranat du dnyhcmyda so brnycac, oui'mm veht uid E ghaf ypuid Cabrenudr pavuna ra fyc najaymat eh dra cduno. Dnidr ec dryd E ghaf ypuid Cabrenudr, yht fyhdat du cdub res socamv. E ghuf, E's cu cdibet! Yhofyo, E'ja paah dnylgehk res, yht ev oui fyhd du veht uid frana ra ec, oui haat du cumja so biwwma. Ymcu, muug vun yh iblusehk cduno ypuid Cabrenudr'c franaypuidc. Ed'c kueh du pa lymmat "Dra Uha-Fehkat Rayndmacc" Ruba oui ahzuo! Biwwma ec pamuf"

rgaadridaennt


End file.
